The present invention relates to firearms. More specifically, the present invention relates to firearms that can be configured to fire different calibers of ammunition with improved reliability in harsh environmental and firing conditions. In addition, the invention relates to improved modularity of firearm systems and ambidextrous control.
The U.S. Government has been and will be involved in many conflicts and operations worldwide. Each of these conflicts and operations present their own individual circumstances and challenges that must be met by soldiers relying on firearms. To optimize the chances of success in each conflict and operation, a variety of firearms are needed to perform a variety of functions that change according to the specific circumstances of each operation and conflict. These functions range from long range sniping to close quarter battle. In addition, these functions include the use of different calibers and different configurations of firearms.
Presently, armies around the world field a variety of different firearms to fulfill each of these functions. For instance, soldiers may use an H&K MP5 for close quarter combat, an M16 for general combat, or a Barrett Model 82A1 for support fire. These different firearms have differently positioned systems that require different training to effectively use and maintain each type of firearm. However, a soldier is unlikely to carry more than one firearm into combat, because of the weight and bulk of an additional firearm with accessories and ammunition. It is this inability to optimize and adapt a firearm to the circumstances and functions of the operational environment that is a great disadvantage of known firearms.
It should be noted that there are some firearms known in the art that are capable of firing different calibers by changing the barrel, and other components without a gun-smith or tools. For example, the recoil operated H&K Model 21 and 23 series firearms are capable of firing several different cartridges, specifically 7.62 NATO, 5.56 NATO and 7.62×39 mm, by changing out the barrel, the feed attachment device (magazine well or belt feed device), and bolt. The Belgian FN Model “D” BAR Rifle is similarly capable of firing different calibers including 30.06 Springfield and 8 mm Mauser. Additionally, the M96 EXPEDITIONARY is also capable of firing 7.62×39 mm in addition to 5.56 NATO by changing the barrel, and other components.
However, a significant disadvantage of known firearms is that the position of a selector switch, magazine release, and bolt hold open on a firearm are positioned differently in different configurations and on different firearms, which requires the user to take time to adapt to each configuration to smoothly handle a firearm without mistakes. In addition, the positioning of the safety mechanism, fire selector, magazine release, and bolt hold open may be designed for exclusive use by a right- or left-handed user, which may make it difficult for an opposite-handed user to smoothly use the firearm.
Another disadvantage of known firearms is the inability to fully adapt to the use of different calibers. Specifically, the ejection system may eject the cartridge casing (“case”) of one caliber perfectly and another may have a tendency to “stove pipe” or double feed another. Stovepipe is a term describing a case that fails to completely eject and is pinned sticking out of the firearm. A double feed describes a case that is not ejected and remains held by the bolt. As the bolt moves forward to load the chamber with a round, the bolt picks up a second round from the feeding device and attempts to force both the case and the round into the chamber. Additionally, the ejection port may be properly sized for one caliber but too small for another caliber. On the other hand the ejection port may be too large and allow foreign debris to enter and collect in the receiver, which may cause the firearm to fail to function.
An additional disadvantage of known firearms is a tendency to “blow up” when fired after being removed from an immersed state in water. “Blow up” is the term that describes pressures in a chamber and/or barrel exceeding the specified tolerances, causing stress fractures in or fragmentation of the barrel, chamber, and/or parts surrounding the chamber and/or barrel. Such a condition can lead to severe injury and even death to the firearm user.
The ideal firearm could: 1) fire a variety of cartridges of existing and future designs required by varying missions without the substitution of many parts; 2) use existing and future feeding devices (magazines) for those calibers; 3) regardless of caliber, have the same controls for cycling the weapon, fire control, changing feeding devices (magazines), and holding open or releasing the bolt; 4) be able to fire reliably in the semi and fully automatic modes; and 5) be able to operate in any environment.
The problem in creating the ideal firearm described above is that different cartridges have different lengths, shapes, and weights. These differences effect the way cartridges are fed, fired, extracted, and ejected. Each of these elements is critical and must be optimized for reliable operation. Therefore, a design, which may work reliably for one caliber, may not work well at all for another caliber.
To further complicate things, existing feeding devices which hold the ammunition ready to be fed into the chamber, vary by: 1) size, 2) method of restraining the cartridges (e.g., different feed lips), 3) method of attachment to the firearm; 4) features (e.g., some have provisions for a bolt hold open device and some do not).
Accordingly, a need exists for a modular firearm that can fire a wide variety of calibers of ammunition, utilize many types of currently existing magazines and have ambidextrous controls located in the same position in different configurations. A need exists for a firearm that is able to function long periods of time under harsh conditions without needing to be cleaned or serviced. A need also exists for a firearm configuration that is able to fire immediately after being fully immersed in water. In addition a need exists for a firearm to perform a variety functions with improved durability and that may be adapted to the specific circumstances of each operation and conflict.